Angst
by ranchan-akari
Summary: Yuki is with Tohru, what will Kyou do? Uo is depressed...


Disclaimer: Dude, I really really wish I did…

A/N Reposted for easier reading

Chapter 1

Uotani Arisa looked sadly at the grave at her feet. She came here often to show her respects to her idol, the Red Butterfly. But she was more to her than just an idol, she was more like her mother. She went to her house so often when she was alive. Now, all she had of her were memories and pictures. She stood there for a while reviving her memories of her. Suddenly, she remembered that she was supposed to meet Hanachan and Tohru at the park today. She looked at her watch. She cursed. She was late!

Arisa arrived panting to the park. Hanajima looked up calmly and said hello. Tohru, on the other hand jumped to her feet and waved an energetic hello. The trio walked to have lunch. Walking along, they talked about Tohru's life at the Souma's. They hardly ever talked about Uotani's or Hanajima's life. After lunch, they walked back to the Souma's house, Arisa and Saki were spending the weekend there.

Walking in through the door, they were greeted by all Kyou, Yuki, and Shigure. Yuki, being the gentleman he was, he offered to bring their things to Tohru's room for them. Arisa grinned. "Since you offered..."

Arisa took her duffel bag and threw it at Yuki, then grabbing Saki's, she said, "And while you're at it..." and threw him that bag too. Yuki staggered slightly. Tohru, seeing that, rushed to his side, "Are you okay Yuki-san? Here, let me help you!"

With that, she took a bag and led Yuki to her room, calling back to Arisa and Saki, "Wait for me in the main room. You can watch T.V. or something."

They walked into the main room, Arisa sprawling on the floor, while Saki sat on a cushion. Kyou was already there, sitting in a similar fashion to Arisa's. Shigure was sitting in his office, reading the newspaper. Arisa lay there, staring blankly at the T.V. screen. She thought to herself, how long has it been since she had spent time like this? She always had to work or something.

Kyou lay on the floor, across from Arisa. He too was staring blankly at the T.V. screen. Listening to Tohru's voice, laughing at something Yuki had said made him sad. He knew that Tohru would never feel the same way toward him, the same way he felt toward her. She felt that way with Yuki. And Yuki did too. They just haven't realized that yet. Kyou clenched the T.V. remote tightly in his hand. Just knowing that pained him.

Tohru ran into the room, breaking both, Kyou's and Arisa's reverie. "Does anybody want some ice cream? Let's all go out and have some together!"

Saki stood up and said calmly, "Okay."

Arisa sat up and said more energetically, "Okay! Ice cream, here we come!"

Yuki smiled, that of course signaled that he was coming too. Kyou looked up, glaring in his regular fashion, "Why do I have to come?"

He changed his mind the minute he saw three hostile eyes on him. Getting up quickly, he said, slightly sweating, "That was just a joke! So, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

The eyes turned away. The owners of the eyes then turned to Tohru and smiled. She smiled back, as happily as can be.

By the time they came back, it was already late. Not tired out yet, they started a card game. They played for a while, Arisa and Kyou breaking into a fight many times. Finally being so late, they decided to retire for the night. As they went to bed, Kyou and Arisa were still arguing. They did not stop until they were inside different rooms.

Kyou needed time to think. After going to his room, he opened the window and jumped up on to the roof. Laying down flat on his back, he stared up at the half-moon. _Aw. Tohru, you're so innocent. How can I not love you? If I told you, would you return my feelings? Even though you already love Yuki? _With that thought, Kyou sighed. With the final thought, _in my dreams_, he got up and went back to his bed.

--

The next morning, everybody was up late. As usually, Tohru was the first up. Clanging and clanging in the kitchen she fixed breakfast. Soon after, Kyou came stomping in his usual entrance. Opening the fridge, he grabbed a carton of milk and proceeded to gulp it down. A couple minutes after, Arisa walked in, yawning. "Uh, Tohru? What are you doing up so early?"

Tohru flashed a smile at Arisa, "Good morning, Uochan! I'm preparing breakfast! Anything you want in particular?"

Arisa's eyes widened in disbelief, "Are you telling me that these grown men don't know how to cook?"

Shaking her head furiously, Tohru denied Arisa's remark, "No! No! That's not what I meant! I meant that I just like to cook for them! It's the deal that Shigure-san and I made!"

Hearing that, Arisa's anger increased. "What! That's just wrong!" Then she turned to Kyou, being the only Souhma in the room with her, took her anger of them out on him, "You guys are worse than I thought! You guys make innocent Tohru cook and clean for you? You are despicable! Stupid orange top!"

In turn, Kyou hearing Arisa's last remark got mad, "Who are you callin' a orange top, you Yankee! You are no worse than we are! You used to beat up people with a pipe! So who are you to talk?"

Just then, Yuki and Saki walked into the kitchen, hearing the commotion. Saki regarded the argument with emotionless eyes. Yuki ran his hand through his hair, sighing, "Already at it so early in the morning?"

Luckily for everybody, Kyou did not hear Yuki's remark, so involved with his argument with Arisa. As Tohru finished cooking breakfast, Yuki and Saki set the table. All of them walked around Kyou and Arisa. Just when Tohru was going to intervene, Shigure walked in. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? Two lovebirds having a quarrel?"

Arisa and Kyou heard that. That was not good for Shigure. Both of them turned their heads toward him. If looks could kill, Shigure would have been dead 600 times already. Instead they said in sync, "Care to say that again?" their fists raised toward him as a threat soon to be carried out if he opened his mouth again. Sweating copiously, Shigure shook his head no, making a hasty retreat. The small annoyance taken care of, Kyou and Arisa continued their argument.

Tohru stepped up, "Uh…Breakfast is ready…come join us?"

At the sound of Tohru's voice, Kyou and Arisa turned to look at her. Their vicious glares cooled and they both smiled at her. Slinging her arm around Tohru, Arisa led Tohru toward the dining room, completely ignoring Kyou. Kyou's eyebrow twitched, but he didn't say a word.

Tbc after a _very _long time…

A/N Poop. It's hard to come up with ideas…


End file.
